Worst Night
by torajune28
Summary: Based on The Longest Night. Spencer tries to comfort Derek as best he can. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Based on "The Longest Night" :D Enjoy! I should be working on _In Need_ but I watched Longest Night and it just came to me. _

* * *

"Don't do it, Spicer, don't put the gun down!" Morgan screamed. He was on the floor, cringing in pain and trying to get loose.

Spicer wouldn't listen. His eyes were on his daughter and he lowered his gun and went to his knees.

"NO!" Morgan yelled. Spicer was shot and all heads but the unsub's turned away.

"I'll be taking her," the Prince of Darkness said, grabbing Elli. He smirked when Morgan glared at him. "So I'm a coward, huh?" His foot connected with Morgan's ribs and he laughed. Elli shouted out, and her aunt started to sob again.

"We're gonna find you, you son of a bitch!" Derek yelled as the unsub made his way to the door.

"Is that a promise?" He asked, and left the house.

Morgan bit his lip and waited for his teammates to arrive. About half an hour later, sirens gave away their position. He jostled over to Kristen, the aunt, and told her help was coming.

Heavy footsteps pounded on the stairs. A gun turned the corner, and then a head of long, brunette hair. "Derek," the hoarse, worried voice called.

"Reid," Morgan replied. Spencer checked the room and made his way inside. "He's gone, Reid."

"I… I see. You… are you okay? You look… you're… hurt."

"No fuck, Reid. Think you can help me out?" Morgan jiggled the handcuffs around his wrist. With tears in his eyes, Spencer nodded and pulled out his cuff keys. With his hands free, Morgan darted over to Kristen on his knees. "I'm sorry you've gone through this." She sobbed aloud and balled herself into a sphere.

Long, slender arms brushed Morgan's ribs and he jumped. "What?" He yelled at Reid.

The brunette immediately let go. "I… we were worried." Hotch and Prentiss walked into the room with a paramedic close behind.

"My God, Derek!" Prentiss gasped. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Tend to her," he pointed the paramedics to Kristen. They rushed over to her and placed her on the board.

"If any of you intend to accompany us to the hospital, you need to come now. She's not doing good and we need to leave," one of the paramedics said.

Prentiss nodded. "I'll go."

Hotch helped Morgan up. "On your way down, send up another medic."

Reid stood up and dusted his pants off. Discreetly, he wiped his eyes.

"I don't want to be checked out. I need to find Elli."

A paramedic came into the room and Reid stepped to the side to let her in. Hotch squeezed Derek's shoulder and made him sit. "Give me the pad," he told him. Morgan handed him the notepad with all of the information Kristen could remember on it.

"Get checked out. Reid, stay with him." Hotch turned around and went down the stairs.

"You'll need stitches and a CAT sca-"

"I'm not leaving." Morgan's voice was toneless and clear. The paramedic's eyes widened and she started to pack up her things.

"Der- Morgan, you can't. You don't look good at all. You need to-"

"Don't, Reid. Just don't."

Spencer bit his lip and nodded. "Right, sorry."

JJ's head swooshed around the corner and she stopped in front of Reid, who was standing beside Morgan. "Wow, you look horrible." She brushed the side of his face. "Any word on Elli?" He pulled back and stormed down the stairs.

"I just…"

"It's not you, trust me." Reid smiled at her, though it didn't reach his eyes.

DSDS

"Garcia," Morgan said into the phone.

"Yeah, baby boy, what's up?" Her happy, cheerful voice carried through the backseat of the car he was sitting in.

"I need you to trace a partial Cali plate. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded though he couldn't see it. "Lay it on me."

Reid handed Morgan the pad he had gotten back from Hotch. The darker man snatched it and read it out loud. "Michael, David, Three. You got it?"

"Of course my Chocolate Adonis. You sure my main man is okay? He sounds a little frazzled. Should I-"

"Damn it, Garcia. Get to finding those plates, understood?"

"O-okay. Yes, sorry."

Reid turned around and went back to the house to try and help out there. Hotch took the pad back from Derek and pushed him into the car fully, sitting next to him.

"I understand that you are upset, but you have defied orders already and you've made three of your teammates feel like dirt. Control your temper, Derek Morgan."

Morgan sighed and brushed Hotch off. "I got it under control." He opened the other door and moved towards the house, slamming onto a car on his way. He pushed past everyone into the spare bathroom, turned on the sink, and washed his face. He grabbed the towel off of the rack and held it to his head. Spencer stood at the doorway, watching Derek release his anger. Tears clouded his vision and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Derek," he hesitated. "Derek?"

The older agent punched the sink and let out a sound similar to the guttural growl of a tiger. "This is bullshit. Elli is out there and I can't even fuckin' save her."

Reid slowly put his hand on Morgan's shoulder and when the agent didn't pull away from him, he wrapped his arms around his chest. "I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry. So sorry."

"You don't know, baby boy. You don't!"

Reid squeezed him tighter and kissed his neck. "I do know, baby. I know what it's like to be personally involved in a case. You know that. And who had my back when that happened?"

Morgan sighed, long and loud. "Why do you even stay with me? I'm broken and useless."

Spencer dug his nails into Morgan's chest and pressed his body against his. "You're not broken. You're not useless. Look what you did today! You got his license plate and a description of the killer. This is an amazing step forward, baby."

Morgan winced as, with every word, Spencer gripped further into his skin. He huffed and turned around to face his lover. "Alright." He sighed. "I'm not angry anymore. But I'm kind of hard now. So help me out?"

Spencer smiled and licked his lips. "I can. If you help me out."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Chapter two is written but I shall make you wait :D OH. And next chapter is where the smex is. So... yeah. Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So I couldn't make you wait that long, sue meh. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Derek smirked and sucked on Spencer's lower lip. "Of course, Pretty Boy. Bring yourself up here." He turned the younger around and put him on the counter. Unbuckling his and Reid's pants, he pulled Spencer's sweater up and kissed a trail from his belly button to his collar bone. He took the shirt off completely and tossed it onto the toilet cover. Reid licked a line from Morgan's neck to his ear.

"You feel so hot, Derek. It makes me hotter."

"Yeah, baby. I'm hot cuz you are." Morgan thrust up against Reid's hard member.

"More, Derek." Spencer wrapped his arm left arm around Derek's head and fastened his legs to his lower back. He squeezed and threw his head back as their cocks rubbed together. "Nngh. Yeah, Derek."

Morgan bit into the right side of Reid's neck. "I don't think I can hold it in, Pretty Boy. Think we could go bare back, no prep?"

Spencer's eyes widened and he whimpered. "You want _him_ inside of me with no prep?" He asked, indicating Morgan's hard package.

"Baby, please. I need you right now. We need to get out of here quick too. I promise I'll make it up to you later. Maybe I can," he gripped Reid and fingered his head agonizingly slow. "Put my hand and mouth to good use, right?"

Reid closed his eyes and gasped. A tear formed on his lash and he nodded reluctantly. "Be… as gentle… as you can, Derek. Please."

Morgan grinned. This was unhealthy, risky, dangerous. It would hurt Spencer, so badly he probably wouldn't be able to walk for the next two or three days. He could get sick. But Derek needed this. By hurting Spencer, he could hurt himself.

He pulled Spencer's pants down to his ankles and dropped his feet over his head. The brunette was now in tears again, drops slowly running down his cheeks. He was scared. So scared. The things that could happen, the pain he'll endure.

He kissed Reid on the forehead and reached behind him. "I have an idea," he said. He grabbed the lotion off of the sink and dangled it in front of the younger agent. "Wanna give it a try?"

Spencer nodded vigorously. "Anything," he pleaded.

Morgan squirted some into his hand and let it gloop instead of rubbing it in. He placed it over the puckered hole and let his thumb slip inside. The genius whined and his lips curled into an animals grin. "I'm slipping another one in," he growled.

"Already?" Spencer cried out and covered his mouth.

"Yes. I told you we have no time, baby."

He slipped another finger in and squirted more soap onto the hole. He scissored his fingers and listened to the keening of his lover. "I'm pulling out and putting _him _in, okay?"

Spencer shook his head. "Not like this. I won't be able to." Morgan grimaced and Spencer put his hand over his partners member. "I mean not from the front. I can't." His eyes watered and he took his legs from Morgan's neck, making room to turn around. "Take me from behind, Derek."

The older agent watched as his brunette made his moves and rested on the sink. He was quietly sulking and Morgan was actually enjoying it. He kissed Spencer from his lower back to his left shoulder blade and bit the ridge where the bone juts out. The younger agent moaned and was thrust into seconds later. Derek had stuffed his hand inside Spencer's mouth. His fingers were being bitten so hard he actually winced. He withdrew, back in, out, in, out, in.

Spencer's face was red, full of tears, his mouth was full, saliva falling from the corners of his lips. He whimpered and cried, making weird, strangled noises. His vision was getting blurry, his knees had already given out, Morgan and the fact that he was curled over the sink the only things holding him up. His arms were wobbly, barely hanging on the edge of the counter.

Derek fell back onto the toilet seat as quietly as he could. The sweater fell onto the floor and he braced himself by placing his legs on the cupboards under the counter. He spread wider and lifted Spencer up and down, up and down. The brunette's head drooped and he lulled back into Morgan. His consciousness was slowly fading and Morgan tried to hurry. He quickened his pace and finally released, extracting himself from the too tight channel just in time. The white, viscous fluid landed on Spencer's cheek and the back of his thigh.

The genius fell forward, his arms landing on the sides of them both and his head between his knees. He and Morgan sat for a few minutes, catching their breath and trying to unwind. He gingerly stood Spencer up and grabbed the sweater off the floor. There were about six hickies on the younger agent's body, two on his neck alone. The sweater was pulled over his head. He almost keeled over but was caught by his lover.

"Baby boy, you good?" Morgan was done, but Spencer's pants were still pooled around his ankles, only the mess on his body cleaned and his shirt in place.

"I'm in so much pain, Derek." His red eyes and face were impossible to resist. Morgan kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose. Finally his mouth and he stayed there for a minute.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was a one time thing, and I'll make it up to you when you're feeling better."

Spencer leaned against the sink as his lover pulled his pants up. "We did something utterly disgusting and wrong, Derek."

Morgan froze, then realized what he was talking about. "We're in the guest bedroom for one, and two, everyone is outside or investigating the master room. Most everybody is out of the house, baby boy. They won't search in here for evidence, alright?"

The brunette nodded when Derek finally came up to buckle his slacks. The darker man looked down and pulled Spencer into a hug. "I love you, Pretty Boy. So much."

"I love you too," the genius replied hugging his lover tightly.

Morgan laughed and pulled away. "I especially love you in Converse. Or in my bed with nothing but your shoes on."

Spencer blushed and closed his eyes. He pointed to the door with his chin. "You go first. I'll come later when my eyes clear a little and I can stand for more than five minutes."

Derek kissed the younger agent on the cheek and opened the door. He paused. "I'm sorry, baby. I don't know what came over me."

Spencer smiled, one that reached his eyes, and nodded. "I know, Derek. And I forgive you. Just put your mouth and hands to good use tomorrow night, right?"

Derek chuckled. "Right," he said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_There might be a chapter three? But I'm not counting on it. It would be on a whim. After all, this is in my 'completed_' _folder on my flash-drive._


End file.
